parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco (LunatheSaveUmsFan style)
Cast *Miguel Rivera - Custard (The Save-Ums) *Dante - Kipper the Dog *Hector - Leo Kyoranne (UTAU) *Luisa Rivera - Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) *Enrique Rivera - Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn) *Berto Rivera - Steve Stronghold (Sky High) *Gloria Rivera - Josie Stronghold (Sky High) *Abuelita - Miss Crawley (Sing) *Mama Coco - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Imelda - Pururu (UTAU) *Tio Felipe - Tony (The Save-Ums) *Tio Oscar - Sal (The Save-Ums) *Frida Kahlo - Fantina (Pokémon) *Ernesto de la Cruz - Eduardo Perez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) Plot The Rivera family history is told, explaining that its matriarch Pururu was the wife of a musician who left her and her child Matilda to pursue a career in music. She turned to shoemaking which became the family business, and began a tradition which to this day bans music in the Riveras. Her great-great-grandson, 4-year-old cat-eared Save-Um, Custard, lives with his elderly great-grandmother Matilda and the rest of her descendants in the small, fictional Mexican village of Santa Cecilia. He secretly dreams of becoming a musician like his idol, the late Eduardo Perez (AKA El Macho), a popular singer and film star who died in a performance when a stage worker accidently drops a giant bell on him. Custard keeps a secret hideout with many memorabilia from El Macho and he is everyday discouraged by his family about becoming a musician. When Custard tries to enter a talent show for the Day of the Dead, Miss Crawley destroys his guitar when he tried to convince her to see him play. Custard then discovers something hidden in the photo of Pururu – taken with her husband and an infant Matilda – at the center of the family ofrenda: her husband (whose face is ripped out) was holding the guitar famously used by El Macho. Concluding that he is El Macho's great-great-grandson, Custard is emboldened to steal the musician's guitar from his mausoleum to use in the show, but in doing so, he played a magic chord and finds that he is no longer visible or tangible to living people (only to Kipper, a street dog he has befriended). Instead he can see his skeletal dead relatives, who are visiting the Land of the Living on this holiday, and they can see him. They believe this is related to Pururu's inability to cross the bridge to the world of the living, and take Custard to Land of the Dead to solve the puzzle. They learn that Pururu cannot cross because Custard removed her portrait from the ofrenda. Furthermore, Custard has to be restored to the Land of the Living before sunrise or he will become one of the dead. The curse from the Riveras which sent him to this plane of existence can be undone by the blessing of a family member such as Pururu; she gave Custard her blessing with the condition of abandon his musical ambitions. Just as he received the blessing, Custard disobeyed the condition and was sent back with Pururu which now forces him to accept her conditions but Custard refuses and escapes to search for El Macho, figuring he can get a blessing from that ancestor with no such conditions. Custard encounters Leo Kyoranne, a down-on-his-luck skeleton who says he once played with El Macho and died eating a chorizo (Mexican styled sausage), and offers to take Custard to him, in exchange for a favor of putting his picture on an ofrenda so he can cross the flower bridge to see his daughter which he agrees. To make the plan work, Leo paints Custard's face to disguise as a skeleton and goes for a guitar from his friend Chicharrón who is fading because he has no remaining living relatives to remember him. Chicharrón disappears from the Land of the Dead soon after, as Custard realizes Leo is in danger of being forgotten by the living, and he wants Custard to take his photo back to his world so Leo can use it to visit his daughter one last time before she forgets him. Pururu and the dead Riveras are determined to find Custard so she sends her winged jaguar alebrije Loftwing to find him. Custard and Leo managed to meet Fantina, whom she tell them they can get to meet El Macho if they win a talent show to be his opening act. At first Custard was nervous but he managed to win the contest, but then Loftwing and the Riveras find him and he has to escape, as well that Leo is now angry that Custard lied to him that El Macho was his only relative and he could have put his photo earlier. Just as Custard was cornered by Pururu and Loftwing, he argues that he won't accept her blessing if she won't let him do something he loves deeply and she wouldn't understand how being a musician is, but she proves him wrong with singing a rachero ballad. Although it turns out that Leo is actually no longer on speaking terms with El Macho, Custard manages to get into the singer's lavish party with his help. Custard introduces himself to El Macho, who cheerfully welcomes him as his great-great-grandson, the two bond at the party and playing together, but just as El Macho was about to give him his blessing, Leo gets into the party and confronts Custard, feeling betrayed that the boy has reneged on their deal. In the confrontation, Custard points out a detail that prompts Leo to realize that his death had not been accidental, with a scene of one of El Macho's movies, Custard figured out that El Macho and Leo used to be partners in the music industry but Leo wanted to go back to his family so El Macho poisoned his tequila. After Leo's death, El Macho used his songs – and his guitar – to become famous. Taking Leo's portrait, El Macho detains Leo and Custard in a cenote pit. In the cenote, Custard told Leo he was right and Custard was worried that he should've listened to his family and that he couldn't trust El Macho, but Leo started to fade, who tells Custard that Matilda is starting to forget him. Custard shows the picture he took from the ofrenda, and the two realize that Custard's great-great-grandfather is Leo. Upon knowing that Matilda is dying, Leo will fade if she dies, who is the only living relative that knew him, as he also told Custard that he wrote the song Remember Me not for the world, but for Matilda. With the help of Loftwing and Kipper, who turns out to be a spirit guide, Pururu and the other dead Riveras find them. Although Custard explains the circumstances of Leo's death, Pururu still won't forgive him but will help save Leo. To retrieve Leo's portrait from El Macho, they infiltrate his sunrise concert with the aid of Fantina. The plan fails when El Macho recognizes them and tries to steal the picture while he sings La Llorona with Pururu, but El Macho is exposed to his fans as a fraud, traitor and killer, when the family secretly reveals his true colors to the audience, and is knocked into the air by Loftwing, and gets crushed by the same bell that killed him, echoing his first death. As the sun rises, Leo begins to disappear. To save him, Pururu blesses Custard without conditions, and he rushes to Matilda's side. Using Leo's old guitar, Custard sings "Remember Me", a song that Leo used to sing to Matilda during her childhood, which sparks her memory and revitalizes her. She retrieves from a bundle of mementos the missing part of the photo from the ofrenda, with Leo's face. With Matilda's support for him, Custard reconciles with the living Riveras, who accept him and music into their household. One year later, Custard proudly presents the family ofrenda – which now features a photo of the recently-deceased Matilda – to his new baby sister. Custard's revelations about El Macho have left him to be forgotten by the world of the living, who now honor Leo in his place as well his legacy. In the Land of the Dead, Leo and Pururu reunite with Matilda, then cross the bridge to see their living family, including Custard, who sings and plays the guitar for the living and deceased Riveras. Songs *Remember Me (Ernesto de la Cruz) - El Macho *Much Needed Advice - El Macho *Everyone Knows Juanita - Leo Kyoranne *Un Poco Loco - Leo Kyoranne and Custard *The World Es Mi Familia - El Macho and Custard *Remember Me (Lullaby) - Leo Kyoranne and Matilda *La Llorona - Pururu and El Macho *Remember Me (Reunion) - Matilda and Custard *Proud Corazón - Custard Category:Coco Movie Spoofs Category:The Save-Ums TV Spoof